Telekinesis is not That Bad, Right?
by NerveWrecker
Summary: Ever answered a question when you weren't prepared for it? Well I kinda did and now I'm stuck with the result. Still... Telekinesis is not that bad, right? OCxRias, No Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Nerve here!****Imma put a couple warnings here for anyone that's gonna start reading this**.

**1 - I'm writing this on my free time, on my phone, so expect inconsistent updates**.

**2 - This is an OC story**.

**3 - I'm not gonna write a harem, I just can't picture myself doing it, sorry**.

**4 - ... That's all I can think of for now maybe I'll add more in the future**.

**For anyone that has read my other fanfic and has been left hanging, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda stuck on it, I have around 2k words but haven't finished the 4th chapter when it's finished I'll post it**.

**If anyone spots a typo or anything of the sort and is feeling like it, here is the link to the docs. : https/docs . google . com/document/d/18A_li_34A7bizgfzm4jwrK_-75ySTrFu1EFIsZ_cUc0/edit?usp=drivesdk**

* * *

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**[If you could have a supernatural power what would it be?]**

'Umm? A supernatural power… Telekinesis seems nice, it'd sure be a convenient power to have…'

**[Telekinesis Confirmed.]**

'Huh? Well this is nice, I think this is the first time I managed to have a Lucid Dream.'

I looked around trying to figure out where I was.

'A school?' I sighed 'Can't even get away from school in my dreams, huh?'

I started walking while looking around.

'Still, this place is pretty damn fancy for a school, how'd my brain even cook this place up though?'

The school seemed to have an old style, almost like a church but not quite.

'This place feels familiar though, almost like I've seen it somewhere before, I'm pretty sure there's nothing this… grand, around where I live though…'

It was then that I remembered something.

'Right!' I chuckled to myself. 'I should try those exercises to verify if you're in a dream that read about.'

I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and turned my head up while trying to remember the exercises.

'It was to count my fingers... right?'

I rolled the thought around my head before nodding to myself.

'Yeah, that sounds about right.'

I brought my hand forward, in front of my face and started counting my fingers.

'One, two, three, four, five.'

I frowned.

'Wasn't I supposed to get it wrong?'

I counted my fingers again, ending up with five all the same.

'Strange…'

I ran a hand through my hair out of habit.

'Was the exercise wrong?'

I frowned at the thought before shaking my head.

'Maybe it works differently for everyone.' I thought before snorting. 'Or maybe this is one of those cases of don't trust everything you read on the internet.'

That thought brought a wry smile to my face, even if you knew that you can't always trust the information you find on the internet, you can't help but trust it sometimes.

I put my hands in the pockets of my pants and continued walking while looking up slightly at the ceiling trying to remember another exercise.

'There was one about… reading? Right, reading.'

I continued walking down the hall while looking around for something to read in order to test out the exercise.

'I think there was another one though… Ah right!

I stopped walking and took my hands out of my pockets.

'Supposedly, you push your index finger against your palm and your finger goes... through… your palm…'

I frowned as I looked at my finger pushing against my palm, feeling the slightest sting of my nail digging into the palm of my hand.

I took a deep breath.

'Once is chance…'

I started to walk faster down the hall, my eyes darting around in search of anything readable.

'Twice is a coincidence…'

Turning a corner, I saw a bulletin board filled with papers, and I broke into a jog to get there faster.

'And thrice…' I finished my thought as I looked at papers pinned to the bulletin board. 'Is a pattern.'

The writing was Japanese, I recognized it due to my more Otaku hobbies.

What surprised me though was that I could understand it.

Don't get me wrong I always wanted to learn Japanese like the next Otaku, but I never actually got to it.

I felt my hair's stand on edge at the unnaturalness of the situation.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down and started reading the several papers on the board.

'Volley club… competition…Student Council applications...keep order in Kuoh Academy...Tennis Club - Wait! Go back! Kuoh Academy!?'

I stared with wide eyes at those words.

'Kuoh Academy… as in, DxD's Kuoh academy…?'

I felt my back fill with cold sweat.

'As in… the world where everything is a mess behind the scenes…?'

I pinched myself in a last ditch effort… It hurt.

'I'm so fucked.'

I turned around and walked to the window, properly looking outside the school for the first time since I found myself here.

'So, apparently I'm not dreaming and I somehow am in the world of DxD, a world of which I know very little about.'

As I got to the window I looked to the sky, trying to figure out what time it was.

The sun was setting but there's still some light so depending on which season it was it could be anywhere from 6 to 8 pm.

I then looked down at what seemed to be the school gates, there was only the odd person walking in or out so school should be over.

'Who am I though… isssss.'

I held my head as I felt pain go through it, like someone shoved a needle through my brain… and I 'remembered' who I was.

Tadaaki Akechi, or Akechi Tadaaki since here the last name comes first.

Mom ran a store near home and Dad was an honest office worker.

Tadaaki, or , I… was a part of the student council, hence why I was here so late.

Making my last round around the school to make sure everything was in order before going home.

And now…

'I gotta go… home…'

I turned around and went towards the stairs intending to go down to the gates and… home, only to stop when I saw a building through the window close to the stairs, in the opposite direction of the school gates.

'The old school building' I narrowed my eyes in thought 'The Occult Research Club…'

I shook my head and started walking down the stairs.

'All In due time, I just got here, it'd be better not to bring suspicion to myself until I get used to life here…'

I went through the school gates, letting my body take the wheel as it followed the way it usually took home.

'I have to find out at which point of the plot I am in though, but I don't know how to before shit hits the fan for Issei.'

I ran a hand distractedly through my hair to fix it as it fell in front my eyes before letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

'I guess I'll take things as they come as I always have.'

"Would you do me a favor?"

'Huh?'

I turned towards the voice only to stop dead in my tracks widening my eyes as I saw Issei with a girl next to a fountain.

'You've gotta be kidding me…'

I let out a helpless chuckle at this situation.

Issei blushed at the girls words as she got closer to him and replied, filled with enthusiasm and expectation.

"Of course! W-What kind of favor?"

I started walking towards the two of them.

'Of course you were thrown in here when the plot starts, cause why the fuck wouldn't you be!'

I was mad.

"Would you die for me, please?"

'You should have expected it even! How many fucking fanfictions have you read!

But, don't get me wrong.

"Eh? H-Heh, sorry Yuuma-chan, I think there's something wrong with my ears, c-could you repeat that?"

'But no~, you were so excited at the prospect of being in an anime world, of _fucking starting over_, that it didn't even cross your mind, did it!?'

I was mad at myself.

The girl, Yuuma, or Rainare if I remember her name correctly leaned closer and whispered something in Issei's ear before her clothes burst and she started what seemed like magical girl transformation as Issei stood stunned looking at her.

Taking a glance at the sky I could see that she had put a barrier in place, it wasn't as obvious as in the show with the sky change colors, this was more... subtle, there was a sort of haze almost like heat and the clouds _stopped moving entirely_.

As Rainare finished her transformation, Issei tried to take a step back before falling on the floor, he looked… scared.

'I guess that's the normal reaction if you weren't expecting it.'

Raynare looked down at Issei, before speaking.

"Although it was short, playing lovey-dovey with you was fun. I'll take good care of this gift from you, so…"

I clenched my teeth at the utter disregard her words carried, it filled me completely with disgust.

'This bitch…'

Throwing caution to the wind I started sprinting full speed towards Issei.

Issei reached towards Rainare in confusion while calling out her fake name, while she prepared to strike with the spear she created.

"...please die."

And she strikes towards Issei's stomach as I ran past her and grabbed him by the arm while using my momentum to drag him back.

Good news Issei didn't get speared through the stomach, bad news…

"Arrgh!! Fuck!!"

She managed to spear me through my heel.

"Are you okay!?"

Issei yelled out as he tried to support me now that he got his wits back.

"Yup, of course, stellar, couldn't be better… ssss."

'Huh, I sound younger, guess I got de-aged, huh? Wait now's not the time for that.'

"Wait, Akechi-san!?"

Issei yelled at me in surprise.

I took a deep breath while trying to deal with the pain of _having a fucking spear through my leg_.

"Issei, I've told so many times! Don't yell in my ears!"

The pervert at least had the decency of looking sheepish at that.

"I didn't realize there was another human in barrier range, how strange."

I looked back at the murmurs of the fallen behind us.

I made to walk in the opposite direction while leaning on Issei for support, only to wince in pain as I moved my leg.

I took another deep breath before speaking to Issei.

"Issei I'm gonna give you some valuable advice from man to man in case we survive."

I turned to him with the most serious look I could muster, I'm fairly sure my face was still contorted in pain though.

"You, don't, fuck, crazy!" I said emphasizing every word and jabbing my finger in the fallen's direction.

I took a glance at said fallen who appeared to be scowling slightly at my words before turning to face Issei again.

"Are we _clear_?" I finished with a threatening grin and a growl.

"Bu-but, oppai!" He responded, almost sounding offended.

"I said," I grabbed his shoulder and clenched as hard as I could which considering the pain I'm in and the wince he just showed, should be a lot. "Are, we, **_clear_****_?_**"

He gulped. "C-Cristal!"

I released his shoulder before patting it.

"Good, now, I'd advise you to run."

Issei looked at me with wide eyes. "B-But-"

"You're not going _anywhere_." Raynare said from behind us.

'Guess she tired of waiting.' I thought as I took a glance back and saw her approaching.

I looked back at Issei. "My leg's fucked, **go**!"

Issei took a glance at my leg before but still shook his head, even though his body was trembling. "N-No, I-I can't let you die because of me!"

I looked back as I heard the sound of Raynare forming another spear which she threw at Issei.

I pushed Issei away. "We'll both die if you don't! Aarrgh!!" And got a spear through the arm. "Fucking, bitch!"

I held my arm, supported my weight on my good leg and looked back at the fallen who was now scowling at me for ruining two of her attempts at killing Issei, meanwhile Issei was looking at me wide eyes before looking back at Raynare, frozen in fear.

I glanced back at Issei and yelled. "**Run**!"

That seemed to snap him out of it, unfortunately Raynare attacked again, and this time I couldn't stop it.

She threw 2 at me and another at Issei nailing him through the stomach and me through the arm I raised in front of my face and through the chest.

I fell down on my back and coughed blood as it started blocking my throat.

'I knew my luck was bad, but I think this beats everything so far… I hope Rias decides to reincarnate me…'

"If you want to blame anyone, blame God for planting a Sacred Gear inside you."

I turned my head slightly to look at her and saw her turn to look at me with a disdainful sneer as she started rising to the air.

"And blame yourself for being meddlesome."

She disappeared with those words.

I chuckled to myself, really can't say she's wrong.

'I was being meddlesome, Issei survives this in cannon, why did I butt in.'

Couldn't just watch it happen and not do anything, now, could I?

'Ah, I guess not, it's not a bad way to go though, maybe I'll reincarnate again?'

My vision started to fade and my body grow cold like I was inside a refrigerator.

As my vision turned black though, I saw a flash of red and let out a sigh of relief at the strands of crimson hair that drifted in the wind.

Finally her words entered my ears as I lost consciousness.

"I did not expect for there to be two..." there was a slight pause and I felt her gaze hover over me. "But seeing as you are dying anyway, I'll take you. You will devote your lives to me."

With that I finally fell to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness as a final thought ran through my head.

'I think this is the first time I ever passed out.'


	2. Chapter 2

**docs link : ****https/docs . google . com/document/d/1Nus3aAJ3Q_4J8Z_hu-eyX1pnib2NtAjmqDtV8d0PhH8/edit?usp=drivesdk**

* * *

I woke up feeling like I'd been put in a washing machine, chewed up by a giant monster and spat out caused I tasted bad.

Groaning I tried to sit up before giving up, falling back down and deciding to sleep a while more.

That is, until a turned on my side and felt my arm rest on top of someone as I moved it.

Sleepily cracking open an eye like it was made of lead I caught sight of a certain crimson haired beauty sleeping next to me.

Before closing my eyes and trying to fall back to sleep.

'It's way too early for shit…'

Or at least I tried to until Rias started moving around and waking up.

Cracking open my eyes again I concluded that sleeping was - unfortunately - no longer an option.

"Good morning Rias-san."

Hearing my voice, Rias opened her eyes and looked at my face before smiling.

"Good morning Tadaaki-san."

She then looked at the arm that I still had on top of her waist before turning back to me with a more...alluring smile.

I cleared my throat slightly and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

Rias sat up while still looking at me and shook her head slightly still with the same smile.

"It is okay, we were sleeping together after all."

"Right, about that..."

As I started speaking a glint flashed through the redhead's eyes and her smile widened before she brought her arms over her head and started stretching which brought my attention to her breasts.

"You were saying?"

Looking back at her face I could see her looking at me with curiosity on her face and a smile on her lips, but the playful light in her eyes was just as apparent.

My eyes narrowed slightly and my lips widened into a smirk.

'Two can play that game.'

I got up slowly and went to my wardrobe to get some clothes as I continued.

"Why were we sleeping together?"

I ended up picking a red shirt before glancing back at Rias.

There was hardly a change in her expression but I managed to see the very light pink blush her cheeks had gotten and a slight twitch in her lips.

"To heal you."

'That is way too vague miss' I thought to myself in amusement.

Still though, I turned my head to her and raised an eyebrow with a teasing smirk. "Naked?"

To her credit she purely nodded her head and explained with no lt affecting her, at least visibly. "I had to bath you in magic to heal you, which is more easily done if I embrace you naked, so I took the liberty of undressing you and sleeping with you naked as I healed you."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded as if in realization and finished dressing my shirt before starting to pick out a pair of jeans.

* * *

**Rias POV**

"What do you think, Akeno?" Rias asked looking at the photos of the disguised fallen angel that had entered her territory recently.

"It is hard to say, she approached Issei Hyoudou and confessed to him, Hyoudou-san eagerly agreed to out with her, but that isn't surprising taking into account his personality."

Rias smiled at her Queen's words before asking in confirmation. "Hyoudou-san is the boy from yesterday's afternoon…" Rias looked at Akeno, losing the smile before continuing. "Correct?"

Akeno nodded in confirmation. "Hai, Buchou."

Rias's eyes narrowed in thought as she went to the window and looked at where she saw Issei the day before. "Perhaps it wasn't my imagination after all."

She then looked up to the main school building and was surprised to meet eyes with Tadaaki Akechi through the 2nd floor stairs window.

Tadaaki then shook his head, seemingly clearing his head of whatever was on his mind and started walking down the stairs.

Rias continued to stare at Tadaaki until he was no longer in sight before murmuring to herself. "Strange..."

"What is, Rias?" Akeno asked Rias, curious about what got her attention.

Rias shook her head slightly at Akeno's question. "Nothing." She then made her way back to her chair and sat back down.

Rias looked at Akeno and asked. "Have arrangements been made?"

Akeno nodded and brought a finger to her chin in thought. "Yes, the magic circle has been delivery to Hyoudou-san, Kiba-kun is currently listening monitoring their date through it."

Rias nodded in thought as she looked at the chessboard on the table before making a move. "Have Kiba take a rest I'll monitor the situation myself."

Akeno raised her eyebrows in surprise before smoothing out her expression and bowing. "Understood."

She then excused herself out leaving Rias to her thoughts.

Rias remained sitting, looking at the chessboard on the table lost in her own thoughts before deciding to connect to the magic circle to monitor Issei's date.

{Would you do me a favor}

Rias continued listening in as she had for the last 15 minutes, resting her head on one hand while the other tapped her arm rest at a rhythm.

{Of course! W-What kind of favor}

'Perhaps I was wrong…' No matter how she looked at it, it just seemed like a normal date.

{Would you die for me, please}

"Or not…" Rias murmured to herself.

She then stood up and started preparing a teleportation magic circle all the while keeping track of the situation.

{Arrgh!! Fuck!}

Rias paused her actions and her eyes widened in surprise at the new familiar voice, but not quite managing to pin it to anyone.

{Are you okay!}

{Yup, of course, stellar, couldn't be better… ssss}

Rias found herself letting out an exasperated laugh, where does that sound even remotely okay?

She then felt her eyes widen in recognition.

'Wait, is that...Akechi-san?'

{Wait, Akechi-san!?}

She couldn't help but giggle despite herself. 'That answers that question.'

She then shook her head and resumed preparing. 'Focus Rias, time is of the matter.'

{Issei I'm gonna give you some valuable advice from man to man in case we survive}

'You will if I have any say in the matter.' Rias thought to herself at Tadaaki's words.

{You, don't, fuck, crazy}

Rias felt a smile grow on her face a those words but she didn't let herself be distracted by what she had to do, the magic circle wasn't finished yet.

What followed were a tense few minutes as she prepared the magic circle as fast as possible, before using it when the fallen angel's barrier finally went down.

When she looked at the two Rias let out a breath of relief.

'I'm not too late at least.'

She then smiled.

"I did not expect for there to be two…"

She look at Tadaaki who seemed to be looking in her general direction.

'At least not before today.'

Rias continued.

"But seeing as you are dying anyway, I'll take you. You will devote your lives to me."

She proceeded to approach Tadaaki who was the most heavily injured.

"You really don't do things by halves, huh?" Rias said to herself with a wry smile.

One hole in each arm, one in the right heel, and the worst one through the chest, it was a miracle he was even now _still_ alive.

Rias crouched down, beside Tadaaki and took out her unused pieces in order to see which one was the most compatible with him.

When all the pieces were out she saw the bishop piece move towards him before moving back and falling in line with the others.

Then 5 of the 8 pawns started shining before dimming back down to normal, finally the rook approached his body and went into his chest.

Rias looked at Tadaaki in surprise before her lips hooked into a smile.

'This quite the boon, I didn't expect to get such a powerful piece, I was half expecting you to only be worth a pawn, but for you to be worth 5…This is quite the happy coincidence.'

She then moved to Issei and did the same, only this time, her 8 pawns gave off a bright before going all into Issei's chest.

Rias eyes widened in surprise as she looked at this happening.

'8 pawns, so that's why you were targeted… I wonder, what's so special about you…'

Rias stood back up again and looked at the two boys who were lying in pools of their own blood, before a red light flashed behind her.

She moved her gaze to Tadaaki again before addressing the new arrival.

"Akeno, I'll have to trouble you to help healing Issei's injuries, the evil pieces should be able to do most of the heavy lifting but it would be ideal if he was ready for school tomorrow."

Behind her, Akeno bowed. "Very well."

She then straightened back up again before taking a glance at Tadaaki and giving Rias a confused look.

"If you don't mind me asking… why would you waste your pieces on him?"

Rias looked over her shoulder at Akeno with a smile. "It's not everyday someone would risk themselves for someone else, so you could say that I'm interested."

She then looked back at Tadaaki with a smirk. "And besides it seems like it might not be a waste after all."

Akeno tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Rias answer without looking back. "The pieces valued him at 5 pawns."

Akeno's eyebrows Rose in surprise. "I see…"

She moved her gaze to Issei. "What was Hyoudou-san valued at?"

Rias smirk widened into a charming smile at the question and she moved her gaze towards Issei, a gleeful light dancing on her eyes. "8 pawns."

Akeno looked by at Rias, eyes wide in shock. "8 pawns?!"

Rias looked back at Akeno in amusement, it was not often that she got to see the shocked face of her Queen. "Indeed, and from what I managed to hear of the fallen's words she targeted him because of a Sacred Gear he possesses."

Rias looked back at Issei and licked her lips. "I wonder which one it is."

Akeno looked at the new pawn of her peerage in disbelief and murmured to herself. "That's almost the value of a Queen, what kind of Sacred Gear would increase his value so much…"

Rias nodded in agreement.

"Now if you would take Issei, Akeno, I'll take care of Tadaaki."

Akeno looked at Rias again in confusion. "But wouldn't you want to look at Issei-kun?"

Rias looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the Queen's change of address, who just took in her usual nonchalance.

Shaking her head in amusement Rias turned back to the unconscious Tadaaki and frowned at how slow his injuries were healing.

"His injuries are healing too slowly."

She took a glance at the hole on Issei's stomach which was visibly closing before looking back at Tadaaki's which might as well not be healing with how slow it was.

Akeno took a look at Tadaaki before frowning as well.

The evil pieces could even revive someone who died if it was recent it shouldn't be this slow at healing someone who was still alive.

"And like I said," Akeno looked back at Rias when she spoke. "I'm somewhat curious."

Akeno placed back her usual smile on her face before bowing and moving towards Issei. "I shall follow your orders, Buchou."

* * *

"Good morning Rias-san."

Rias opened her eyes at the voice, before looking at the sleepy face of Tadaaki and smiling.

'He's not much of a morning person it seems.' She thought in amusement.

She then looked at the offending arm he had on top of her naked waist, turning back to him feeling with what she thought was a teasing smile.

He gave her an apologetic smile before removing said offending arm from on top of her, making her somewhat confused at the sliver of disappointment she felt at the action.

"Sorry."

She chucked it to the back of her mind and answered her new Rook.

"It is okay, we were sleeping together after all."

He got an awkward smile on his face at that, that gave her an urge to laugh which she held back.

"Right, about that..."

Looking at how he was trying to stay composed, Rias felt her mischievous streak flare up.

So, she decided to stretch her body.

And was completely satisfied at how his eyes locked onto her protruding breasts.

'Good to see my charm still works.' She thought, satisfied with herself.

Rias tilted her head at him, smiled and asked. "You were saying?"

At her words Tadaaki looked back at her face, before narrowing his eyes and smirking.

Tadaaki then stood up without a care for Rias presence and made his way to his closet, stunning Rias in the process with his nonchalance.

'Does he have no shame?!' She thought to herself, though if Tadaaki were to hear her thoughts he would have fired the same question right back at her.

'Still though… he does look quite nice…' She thought as she look over his body.

Tadaaki had a toned body, with some muscle, although they were not overly apparent. His hair was black with streaks of white that melded in nicely. Through the mirror he was standing in front of, she could see his light blue eyes, not dissimilar from the color of the sky, his lips turned up just slightly, similar to the permanent 'smile' she had always seen him wearing at school, yet at the same time different, a more...real, truthful smile.

Rias shook her head. 'Bad thoughts Rias! What are you thinking!'

She felt her face heat up slightly and the corner of her lips twitch in embarrassment at her own thoughts as she watched him pick out a red shirt before looking over his shoulder.

"Why were we sleeping together?"

"To heal you." She answered, though a bit faster than she would have liked.

And he noticed, if his raised eyebrow was any indication.

He smirked and asked. "Naked?"

At that moment Rias felt like she finally understood the meaning of the expression, of not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

'Would it kill you not the be so blunt?'

Still though, she skillfully controlled her expression and explained. "I had to bath you in magic to heal you, which is more easily done if I embrace you naked, so I took the liberty of undressing you and sleeping with you naked as I healed you."

Hearing her explanation he raised his eyebrows and nodded in what seemed to be realization before turning back to his wardrobe and pick a pair o jeans.

Rias felt her lips twitch again at his reaction. 'No surprise, no thank you, what the hell?'

"Thanks" He said after a moment seemingly only remembering to at that moment

Rias stood stunned for a moment before looking at the mirror and seeing him look at her through it with an amused smile on his lips.

She closed her and took a deep breath.

'He's messing with you, don't let him.'

She opened her eyes back up and smiled at him, satisfied to at his almost sulky look, as she managed to control herself.

He shook his head to himself and continued dressing as she watched before stopping as he seemed to remember something.

"How… " He paused, seemingly struggling to find the right words before continuing. "...bad was it? My… injuries, I mean." He asked as he looked at himself in the mirror with an absent look on his eyes.

Rias frowned at his words as she remembered the image of him lying in a pool of his own blood, holes from the light spears in his body, the result of her analysis spell when she saw that he was healing way too slowly...

"It was...bad." His eyes snapped to her reflection in the mirror and she felt her own soften as she looked at him before she sighed and continued.

"The spear that went through your chest destroyed your heart, you also lost a lot of blood through your other injuries," She shook her head and gave him a wry smile "To be honest, when I analysed you I was surprised you were even alive," She brought a knee close to her before resting an arm and her head on top of it.

"The evil piece I gave you directed most of its energy to healing and reconstructing your heart, the rest dispersed through your body to heal and power you up," She frowned in thought before continuing. "Some of it went to your brain however, I'm not exactly sure why though."

She shook her head and looked back at Tadaaki's reflection and saw him frowning in thought himself before he shook his head and tilted it questioningly before asking. "Evil piece?"

Rias opened her mouth before bringing a hand to her forehead. "Right, I haven't even explained that properly," She flashed him an apologetic smile before continuing. "I'm a Devil." She brought out her wings as proof.

Tadaaki nodded slowly before buttoning up his jeans and going towards his desk.

Rias's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "I thought you'd be more surprised."

He reached his desk and pulled out his chair, he then brought it closer to her a sat on it backwards, before crossing his arms on the back of it and laying his head on top of them as he gave her a wry smile.

"You do remember that I was almost killed by a girl with _black wings_, right?"

"Right…" Rias said back with an awkward smile.

There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds before he let out a small sigh and looked at her an helpless smile. "You were explaining something?"

'Thank Maou, he didn't take it badly.' She thought to herself as relief rushed through her. It'd be bad if she had already caused a bad impression on her new Rook because of a bad choice of words.

She flashed him a grateful smile before continuing her explanation. "Right, I'm a Devil, a High-Class Devil to be more exact," He nodded to indicate that he was listening and she continued. "High-Class Devils are given 15 evil pieces,"

She held a hand in front of her and a red light flashed and she then held her Bishop evil piece on top of her palm.

Tadaaki looked at the piece and Rias smiled at him. "They are based on chess, as you can see."

She raised her hand to bring his attention to the piece in her hand and continued. "The Bishop is worth three pawns and enhances the individual's magical abilities."

Her hand flashed with red light again and now she had a knight on her palm "The knight is also worth three pawns and it improves the speed and mobility of the individual"

The knight disappeared with the same red light it appeared and Rias pointed at Tadaaki with a wider smile on her lips. "The rook is worth five pawns and it'll improve your strength and defense."

Tadaaki frowned at her words. "Isn't it a waste giving it to me then?"

Rias gave him a teasing smile and shook her finger at him. "Not quite, you were actually quite the boon for me if I were to be honest."

He tilted his head at her in confusion and the look in her eyes softened as she gave him a soft smile. "The pieces evaluated you at _five_ pawns, so don't sell yourself too short."

'For all your tough act you're lacking some self esteem.' She thought to herself as she looked at the stunned face he was making at her words.

"Anyway," She clapped her hands as she said that, bringing his attention back to her, though some disbelief still remained in his eyes.

"As I was saying, the queen is worth nine pawns and has all the characteristics of three before." She tilted her head and smiled apologetically. "I'll introduce you to her and the rest of the peerage later."

Tadaaki nodded assuringly with a smile. "Of course."

Rias nodded back, thankful for his understanding.

"Finally we have the pawn itself which is able to promote itself to any of the previous pieces when in enemy territory or with it's king's permission."

She smiled at Tadaaki before saying "Issei is now my pawn," Her smile turned wry before she continued, but the gleeful light in her eyes was quite obvious to anyone actually looking. "He ended up taking all 8 of my pawns."

Tadaaki chuckled through his nose with a smirk on his lips at her words. "Seems like he wasn't as unredeemable as people thought after all."

She giggled into her hand and nodded before standing up and moving to his desk her her clothes were on, folded on top of each other.

She started dressing, before pausing as she put on her bra as she felt him look her.

Looking over her shoulder she smiled teasingly and asked as she let go of the bra straps. "Would help me?"

Tadaaki chuckled as he heard her words and nodded gently at her before getting up and moving to her back, he then proceeded to gently grab the straps and stick the pins together.

Rias looked at Tadaaki through the wardrobe mirror as he picked up her white button down shirt and held it behind her for her to put her arms through. "You seem quite… used to this." She frowned as the words left her mouth, felling a sliver of unhappiness for some reason.

Tadaaki smiled wryly while focusing on putting her arms through the shirt. "Mom made me practice on her, saying I should get used to it early," He then shook his head and sighed "I'm pretty sure it was just because she enjoyed teasing me since she stopped when it stopped working"

A commiserating smile grew on her face as she heard his words. "I suppose it's not just my family then."

She sighed tiredly and shook her head when she saw him looking up at her with curious and amused eyes to which he nodded in understanding and grabbed her skirt and gave it to her letting her dress it as he went back and grabbed her black ribbon and shoulder cape.

She dressed the skirt before grabbing and putting on the ribbon he handed to her as he set the shoulder cape on her shoulders.

Finally he grabbed grabbed the black button down corset and put it around her waist before letting her button it.

When she finished, she turned around, now dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls uniform and smiling at him which he returned with his own.

That is until his smile froze on his face as he looked at her and he closed his eyes in regret before sighing before asking. "There's school today, isn't there?"

She looked at him stunned for a moment before breaking down and clutching her stomach as broke into a giggling mess.

She heard sighing again while she laughed before she managed to control herself and ran her fingers through her eyes to clear them of the tears from laughing, finally nodding at him in confirmation.

He rolled her eyes at her and ran his fingers through his hair as he said. "Of course, laugh some more at my misery, why don't you."

She held her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile and responded. "Sorry, I didn't expect someone like you to make such a mistake," She took her hand out from in front of her mouth showing a somewhat more subdued smile before continuing, although her eyes still showed some amusement. "After you are even part of the student council."

He shook his with a wry smile and moved to his wardrobe before saying absent mindedly. "I'm only human after all…" he paused before looking over his shoulder with a smile of his own at her and continued. "Well, Devil."

She nodded and returned his smile with her own, continuing to watch as he turned back to the wardrobe and took out his own school uniform.

As she looked at his back a thought came to her mind and her smile softened. 'Welcome to my peerage, Tadaaki.'


	3. Chapter 3

**(Reviewer: R: **Review

**A: Answer**

**I'm gonna take this format for this)**

**Wildebranch: R: **You know, Telekinesis can be a really broken power. I mean, if he can train his powers to the utmost, he should be able to manipulate atoms. That's the capability to go nuclear at will. And that's just one of the million possibilities. Electrokinesis. Pyrokinesis. Cryokinesis. Just specific applications of TK at base. And if magic is based on particles? Hohoho.

**A: I thought about that but, to be honest I'm actually kinda scared to go there... I'm still gonna have to go there eventually though, this is a world that if I don't go there, Tadaaki might as well just roll over and die, but I'm really not looking forward to it, the amount of research that I'm gonna have to do...(Cries in a corner). It's really cool though so as troublesome as it is, i think I'm gonna enjoy it anyway, he is going to have to train hard for it though, I'm not letting him have such a 'game breaking' power without him putting some effort into it.**

**Guest: R: **Bom capitulo

Tomara que a história continue sendo atualizada

**A: Vou tentar mas não prometo nada. (I'll try, no promises though.)**

**Guest: R: **Hope his powers develop the same as the telekinesis powers did in the movie Chronicle.

**A: I haven't watched Chronicle yet, sorry.**

**Raphaim: R: **i really liked their interaction in this. keep up the good work.

**A: Thanks, I'll try not to disappoint, I can't help but keep felling like I'm going OOC with Rias every once in a while even though I'm trying not to, I'm glad you enjoyed it ****though.**

**Madgizmo: R: **Never has there been more appropriate advice from an OC to Issei in a DxD story. Definitely looking good.

**A: Right?! It's something that I always heard people saying it and as I was writing I thought 'Someone should say it to Issei, right?' so I put it in, glad someone approved XD.**

**Phelipebr: R:**Bom capítulo

Boa escolha não fazer harém

**A: Obrigado, eu desgastei um pedaço das historias de harem, deixou de parecer 'realistamente' possiveis para mim.**

**(Thanks, kinda got tired of harem stories, guess they stopped seeming 'realistically' possible to me.)**

**There we go, I think I might have gone a bit OOC with Rias, I'm trying to keep the ****characters**** as close to the original as possible but I'm really not sure how well I'm managing.**

**Also Tadaaki might have gone a bit edgy this chapter, I'm trying to show the good and bad sides of his personality, the '****reincarnation****' process I chose for him was the fusing of Souls, the him from the other world fused with the him from this world, creating a new 'him' and so he has the problems of both as well as the skills of both, ****etc****, ****etc, I'll talk more about it in a future chapter.**

**Tell me your thoughts.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I sighed again for the umpteenth time this morning as I felt the states all around me.

I was currently sitting in math class (I know, dreadful) trying my best to pay attention to the teachers words.

'Not the easiest thing to do when you're being stared at like your are an A grade piece of meat by some (girls) and the nemesis of a lifetime by others (boys).'

After switching to my school clothes (still feel like an idiot for that one) I had come to school with Rias, after all we were coming to the same place and if my new memories were correct (which they were) we were also in the same class, not to mention that I just became part of her peerage so she wanted to know more about me and and I wanted to know more about her 'here' and not in the anime.

The only problem with that being that I in my _infinite_ wisdom forgot one _tiny_ detail.

'How could I forget that Rias is _The_ school beauty! Specially after looking at her this morning!'

I think you can imagine how much I wanted to smash my head into a wall when I realized why everyone was staring/glaring/ogling at me.

I looked at the seat next to mine where red-headed cause to my troubles was sitting and narrowed my eyes as I thought.

'You _knew_ this would happen, didn't you?'

As if she could hear me, Rias turned to me, tilted her head slightly and gave me a smile.

And let me tell you, I could just _feel_ the intensity of the stares increase.

So I did what any normal person would do… and let my forehead drop to my desk.

* * *

It was now the end of the day and I was walking alongside Rias to the ORC.

Seeing as there was no longer anyone around us, I turned a deadpan stare at Rias.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Rias brought a finger to her chin and tilted her head up slightly, as if in thought.

"What did I know about~…?"

Not buying into it, I continued staring at her, finally noticing her glancing at me from the corner of her eyes before she stopped pretending, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth and giggling.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't think it'd bother you." She took her hand out from in front her mouth before glancing at me with a worried look in her eyes. "It's not a problem, right?"

I looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh. 'You can't really stay upset at a face like that.'

I gave an helpless smile. "It's not exactly a problem, I never had much of a habit of caring for what people I don't know think, just… not really used to this amount of attention, I guess."

I then tilted my head slightly as I looked at her and frowned my eyebrows in confusion and worry. "Doesn't it bother _you_ though? They do seem to think we're dating, for whatever reason."

Her face brightened up and she glanced at me with a smile on her lips. "I've learned to ignore it, the amount of rumors and gossip that has been created around me is, honestly, quite staggering."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her smile turn into a teasing one. "You're also not that bad of a guy."

She turned to look at me and I looked back to find her giving me a seductive smile. "And besides, we've already spent more than a day in bed together."

I could feel the heat build up on my face when she said that, the way her lips stretched into a victorious grin at the sight of my - most likely - reddening cheeks, bringing a grumble out of me and giggle out of her.

We walked in companionable silence for a bit, before I ran a hand through my hair as I spoke absentmindedly. "I almost can't believe I was out for a day and a half." I chuckled to myself in amusement. "Longest I've ever been out, probably the worst state I've ever been in as well."

'In both lives.'

I looked to the side, remembering that Rias was walking beside me, to see her frowning at me before she opened her mouth, her eyes determined as she looked me dead in the eyes and her voice heavy as if making a promise, whether to me or to herself, I'll never know.

"And it'll be the worst state you'll ever be in, I'll make sure that it stays that way."

My eyebrows rose in surprise at her words before a peal of laughter escaped me as I tried and failed to contain it.

If I hadn't been so distracted in my laughter I would have seen as Rias's eyes flashed with surprise, frustration and slight anger, which hid the hint of hurt at how I had seemingly dismissed her words, that threatened to escape.

Finally, after a few moments of laughter, I managed to control myself and cleared my eyes of the tears I hadn't even noticed had come to my eyes, before looking at her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I…" I paused, failing to find the right words for what I wanted to say, before sighing and looking up at the sky with a self-mocking smile. "I suppose I'm not used to others being worried for me…"

I looked back at her with an apologetic smile again. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

She looked at my face searchingly for a couple of moments before giving me a helpless smile, her eyes, however, had hidden hints of pity which made me cringe internally, so I faced forwards again in an attempt to ignore it.

She didn't say anything, whether due noticing my now sullen mood or me having actually having offended her when I laughed, I don't know, it wasn't anything new to me though.

I chuckled mirthlessly in my mind. 'And that's how I ruin another relationship, I think this might be a record. Take notes people, you might need this in the future!' I smirked to myself as my brain tried desperately to stall my nosediving mood.

Before I realized we had already made it to the doors of the old school building, I paused to take a proper look at it while Rias kept walking.

Just as she reached the door she looked back at me, her expression was serious yet her eyes were… soft.

"Tadaaki, I don't know the life you led before I found you."

As she said those words her expression softened and her eyes grew a reassuring, fond light.

"But know that whatever happens from this day forward, you are part of my peerage, and even if the whole world were to turn against you, we shall stand beside you."

Having said her part she opened the door and went inside, leaving me to stew in the thoughts her words had left me in.

I had to admit, her words were...strangely appealing to me, in a good way.

I turned my head to the sky, watching as the now sunset stained clouds rolled by.

'Even if the whole world turns against me… huh…' I felt a smirk grow on my lips at the thought.

'Then, I'll trust you and return the favor, even if the world stands against you and I have to walk towards certain death...'

I started walking to the door.

'I shall stand beside you,'

I opened the door and behind it stood Rias, leaning against the wall on her shoulder with her arms crossed in front of her, a soft smile still on her lips as she turned to look at me, and I returned her smile.

'So… don't betray my trust, okay?'

* * *

Rias walked in front of me and opened the door, showing behind it the familiar club room I had seen in the anime.

I walked inside and looked around.

A small, white haired girl with golden eyes - Koneko, my memories both old and new reminded me - was sitting in one of the couches looking at the both of us who just came in while eating snacks.

Tearing my eyes away from her, I looked at the only other person in the room, a black haired girl with violet eyes and all the right curves in all the right places - Akeno, now my new memories were the ones providing the most input, probably due to her popularity, not to mention she was also part of mine and Rias's class - she had an appearance comparable with Rias, even so, I couldn't help but feel that Rias somehow still won, even if only slightly.

She was currently standing behind what I assume to be Rias desk, her head to the side as she let her damp hair flow down and tried to dry it with the towel she held in her hands.

An action which only reminded me of the absurdity that I had apparently forgotten, which stood in all it's glory right beside her.

A shower.

A freaking shower.

I really don't think I can express how… _ridiculous_, silly even, having a thrice damned shower in a _club room_ was.

Specially when said club room was a _gathering point_ for its members!

I could feel my lips and the corner of my eye twitch as my brain tried to accept that this was now a thing in my life.

Beside me I heard a giggle as Rias started walking to her desk and I leveled the best deadpan glare that I could at the moment, one that, if she noticed, she ignored.

From the corner of my eye I could see that Koneko continued staring at me, seemingly trying to get a read on me, so I let her be, after all, we were to be colleagues from now, it was only normal that she wanted to find out what kind of person I am.

I turned my attention back to Rias as I heard her speak to Akeno.

"I trust that you have taken care of Issei-kun, Akeno?"

Akeno stopped drying her hair and gave Rias a sweet smile with her eyes closed.

"Hai, buchou!"

She then put a finger in her chin and looked up slightly, an action which I recognized as the same Rias had done as we were walking here.

What wasn't the same however was the way her eyes went out of focus as she licked her lips, sending a cold chill down my spine for some reason, before she spoke.

"But for him to be attacked two times in two days, it seems that he is quite the magnet for trouble, perhaps he'll bring me some new toys… Ufufufu."

I must say that the cold chill in my spine only grew at her words, making me tremble slightly.

Perhaps my tremble, brought her attention to me, as she looked at me, brought a hand to her cheek and plastered the same smile she always seemed to be wearing in my new memories of her, a smile which, to me, seemed… fake.

Maybe it's a coping mechanism, I think I had a similar one in my past life, probably still do…'

"Ara, Ara, please pardon my manners Akechi-kun, I was slightly distracted."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but I don't know how well _that_ came out.

"That's alright, Himejima-san, I didn't quite make my presence known after all."

Akeno's smile widened slightly, though at the same time it acquired a teasing edge to it.

"Ara, Ara, and you're such a polite gentleman as well!"

I could feel as my smile become more strained at her words and I waved my hands in front of me dismissively from the sudden urge I had to direct her attention to anywhere but me.

"N-Not at all…"

'You're really beautiful, but I'm also _really **not**_ into S and M, specially if you want me to play the part of M.'

Luckily there was a cough, more precisely Rias 'cough' which brought Akeno's attention to her and away from me, allowing me to breathe a sigh of relief.

I looked at Rias who was now sitting on top of her desk with a leg crossed over her knee, as she looked at Akeno with a serious expression.

"How was the investigation?"

I frowned slightly and looked at Akeno who was looking back at Rias without any of the previous playfulness and mischievousness.

"After looking through the most suspect gathering points we've found stray exorcists gathering around the abandoned church, we suspect that they are using it as a base, and that the fallen angels are behind them, but we don't know why."

Rias nodded as she frowned thoughtfully, she took a glance at me after a couple seconds before shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter for now, keep an eye on them, if they do anything out of the ordinary, I want to know."

Akeno nodded.

"So, how has Issei-kun reacted so far?" Rias asked with a more relaxed expression, a slight smile on her lips.

Akeno's expression also relaxed back to how it was before, supposedly sensing that 'work' stuff was done and she brought a hand in front of her mouth.

"Ufufufu, he has had some cute reactions so far, I can't wait to tease him some more."

I couldn't help but sweat drop at her words as I thought to myself.

'Himejima-san, your true self is showing…'

I would never say it though.

It didn't matter anyway since I heard the door opening and Rias's and Akeno's eyes turned to the door behind me

Turning around, I saw a certain blond haired knight walk in, a smile on his face, staying true to my new memories, as well as old ones, which mostly showed him with said 'eternal' smile on his face, not at all dissimilar from Akeno's.

Following behind the school's prince charming was one oppai loving pervert who I had pointlessly - and stupidly - tried and failed to save for what seemed to me like no actual good reason, since I couldn't actually justify it to myself (Believe me, I tried), the only 'good' explanation being that I wasn't thinking and ended up acting on impulse, so, like I said, 'No actual good reason'.

'That's gonna be saved in a corner of my mind as a prime example of how to never act in the future, and hereby labeled as a new piece of my Dark History which shall not be mentioned in the future, seriously 'Me', please think before acting in the future'.

Even if in this case the 'consequences' were something which I could accept and live with, maybe even something that I would have done anyway had I put some more thought into it, had it been any other situation and the consequences could have ranged from anywhere like harmless to plot shattering or even straight up death.

'Thinking about, had it been any other devil besides Rias or had Rias not have decided to take me into her peerage it could have easily gone to the 'straight up death' spectrum of the consequences…'

Anyway, said pervert looked around the room, looking at the girls and all but drooling at them, before his eyes finally landed on me and went wide before he let out a shout.

"Akechi-Senpai!?"

I'll be honest, I had to resist the massive urge to clobber him over as I felt my ears ring at the loudness of it and my eye twitch in annoyance.

"I thought you died! You didn't show up yesterday in school and no one knew about Yuuma-chan and, and…"

He seemed to struggle to find any more words as he tried to tell me his distress and everything that happened since the day yesterday, looking at him I couldn't help the wry smile that came to my face.

That is until an expression of remembrance came onto his face before it morphed into one of righteous fury, he rushed up to me and grabbed by the collar.

"You bastard! How the hell are you dating Rias-Senpai!? Was that why you didn't come yesterday?!"

I threw him a deadpan at look even as I felt my eye twitch again, before a thought came to my mind.

'Well he's not 'wrong', I was with her yesterday.' I sighed internally. 'I was unconscious as she healed my injuries, though.' I let out an even deeper sigh 'And it's the first time I spent a day naked in bed with a beauty, but I wasn't conscious for it!' I felt a sudden urge to cry. 'I can't even complain about or I'd be forfeiting my pride as a man if I ever told this to anyone…'

I was snapped out of my remorseful thoughts as I felt Issei shake me by the collar again.

Finally letting out a tired sigh I brought up a hand in front of his forehead and flicked it, feeling satisfied at the hiss of pain he let out as he let me go and brought his hands to cover his forehead.

I looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"You should know better than to trust rumors," I raised an eyebrow playfully as a smirk made its way to my lips. "After all, today, there was also rumors that you were going out with Himejima-san."

Issei's eyes widened and he glanced at Akeno out of the corner of his eyes, I swear I heard a giggling from behind me, along with Akeno's trademarked 'Ufufu's', but I decided to ignore it, mostly for my sake.

"And besides," I settled my face into a stern expression. "What have I told you about shouting?" I finished saying ominously as I looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Issei's eyes widened further and his face had 'Oh shit!' written all over as he backed away from me, sweating bullets

"A-About that, S-Senpai, I-I was just surprised! I didn't mean to!"

I continued looking at him as a wide smile made its way to my face before finally saying with the same wide smile.

"Punishment shall be dealt with latter."

"Noooo…"

I have to admit that watching him slump in resignation against the door was quite satisfying.

The sound of the giggles behind, brought my mind back to the situation we were in though, so with a sigh I called out to him.

"Come on Issei, up, we have important things to talk about."

He lifted his head to me in confusion and I sighed before shaking my head half amused at his cluelessness, half helpless and resigned at it.

I settled my expression back to a stern one

"You _do_ remember what happened, right?"

His eyes widened and he took a glance behind me before looking back at me and nodding with hesitation.

I didn't know whether to feel happy that the giggling behind me stopped or unsettled at the silence and attention we were receiving, still though I continued.

"It happened, it was not a dream," I reassured him first, because of the hesitation in his nod and I saw his eyes widened again at the confirmation.

"But-"

"But there is more to the situation," I interrupted, and continued. "We would have a both died had we been left has we were."

I paused turned sideways and nodded to Rias. "We were saved, but some things had to change for that to happen."

He looked at me stunned for another moment before turning to Rias when a sat down on the couch.

Rias shot me a raised eyebrow in what seemed like a mixture of amusement and questioning, probably at me sitting down so I shrugged back.

'I don't like standing around still, I either walk or I sit down, why tire my legs for no reason?'

She either knew what I was thinking or just found the situation amusing with how she looked at me for another moment before shaking her head with a smile.

It quickly changed to a serious look when she looked at Issei, however.

Not even wasting any time she threw a photo of him and 'Yuuma' walking together and I could hear him murmur her name to himself.

"The woman, who attacked the both of you was a Fallen Angel."

Rias glanced at me and I managed to glimpse an awkward light in her eyes, which for some reason brought up an image of the conversation this morning to my mind.

_'"You_ do_ remember that I was almost killed by a girl with black wings, right?"_'

I brought up a hand in front of my mouth to hide the beginnings of a smile that had started to form on my face.

'I might be wrong, but I'm fairly sure that's what she's thinking about.'

I smoothed out my expression as she began to talk again.

"There are three major factions in the supernatural world, the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and us, the Devils."

I raised an eyebrow at her words.

'I'm pretty sure there was more than that, like the Nords, Olympus and all that,' I paused as I tried to remember before shaking my head internally. 'I never actually got that far, second hand information needs to be confirmed, make mental note for all such info I have.'

She proceeded to explain each faction.

"Fallen Angels, or Fallen, like the girl and the man who attacked you yesterday, were previously Angels who had 'impure' ideas and fell from heaven, they try to control humans and attempt to destroy us Devils."

"The Angels who serve the Biblical God, they live in heaven, sent with the order to murder us."

"I other words we're being attacked on all sides."

She tilted her head questioningly at Issei.

"Do you understand so far?"

I nodded when she took a glance at me and watched as Issei looked a mixture between stunned, awkward and disbelieving.

Looking at him Rias shook her head slightly with a helpless smile and sighed.

"The girl from before was following her task."

"Eh?"

I narrowed my eyes as Raynare's words passed my mind before shaking my head with a sigh.

"To kill you."

Rias nodded to me and Issei looked just...sad.

I really couldn't describe it any other, Issei looked sad.

'I guess I would be too, if I finally got a girlfriend and found out she only approached me to kill me.'

"The fallen had detected something in you which they deemed dangerous, she was sent to confirm it and eliminate you if confirmed."

I nodded my head at her words as Issei looked up.

"I'm sure you remember it as well, at least you had a decent reason, I was…" I paused and brought my hands up for air quotes as my lips settled into a wry smile. "'Being meddlesome', I think her words were, couldn't have put it any better myself" I shook my head in self-derision at the end.

He nodded absentmindedly, lost in his memories of the day. "She said I had a Sa-"

"Sacred Gear"

Rias cut him off and we both looked at her in surprise, only for me to flinch and settle into an awkward smile at the look she sent me.

'Note to self, self-mocking is banned in front of Rias from now on.'

She looked away from me and looked at Issei.

"Raise up your hand, close your eyes and focus on the strongest being you can imagine."

She then looked at me with a pondering look.

"You should also try, after all your value was quite high, a Sacred Gear would explain it."

I frowned and looked at Issei who already had his and in the air and was trying - and failing - to not look at Rias panties and focus.

"I don't have to hold my hand in the air so I?"

She looked at me in confusion.

"It's not really required but it supposedly helps in creating a mental image, why are you asking?"

I took another look at Issei and shook my head in exasperation as he was still in the same predicament.

"It looks pretty dumb so I think I'll do without…"

She looked at me in what seemed exasperation for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh and waving her hand at me.

"Go on then…"

I looked at her with a slight deadpan look as I thought.

'You're aren't hiding your amusement _that_ well, you know?'

Still though, I put my hands in the pockets of my pants and closed my eyes.

'I'm pretty I shouldn't have one…'

I memories of when I came to this world flashed through my mind.

**_'[Telekinesis Confirmed.]'_**

'I still haven't gotten around to testing out if I actually got it when I came here, haven't exactly had the time, but if I _did_, that should be the reason I am worth 5 pawns.'

I cracked open an eye and saw Rias looking attentively at me giving me an encouraging smile when she noticed my open eye and I closed it again and sighed internally.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try though.'

I turned my eyes up in my sockets as I tried to think of what I considered the 'strongest being'.

'Saitama, maybe? Ummm… Actually, in this world wouldn't it be a dragon or something? Was that what Rias wanted us to think of? After all Issei's boosted gear is related to a dragon… Sure… let's go with that'

I tried to think of what I knew of dragons. Massive beings with absurd magic affinity, strong from birth and only grew stronger with time, able to spout elemental magic out of their mouths as a breath.

I paused as I felt a familiar weight on my nose.

'Why do I have glasses on my face? I thought I'd finally gotten rid of them in this life!?'

I opened my eyes and confirmed that I had glasses on my face as I glared at the frames in the corners of my vision until I heard a clap and turned to look at Rias who was smiling at me with her hands together.

"Congratulations Tadaaki it seems you do have a Sacred Gear! And for you to be able to awaken it so easily it seems that it was already semi-awakened."

I heard Issei grumble something along the lines of 'why was it so easy for him?' beside me but ignored him.

I processed her words and turned to look at the frames with a strange gaze.

'Are serious right now, the hell happened to Telekinesis then, is this it's representation''

Rias gazed at my face with narrowed eyes as she tried to remember what Gear this was before nodding slightly.

"It seems to be the Parallel Gear, I don't know much about it though, supposedly it improves the users mental department, something with being able to think of a lot of things at the same time…?" She paused and shook her head after a moment. "I haven't seen much information about it, sorry."

I gave her an awkward smile still sort of confused and shook my head.

"It's okay, to be honest I wasn't really expecting to have one."

She narrowed her eyes in warning at me and I raised my hands placatingly before I realized something and frowned before asking in slight deadpan.

"Wait, you said that it was already semi-awakened, right?" Rias looked at me confused and nodded. "And that this improves makes me able to thing of multiple things at once, right?" She nodded again, still confused, and I sighed somewhat frustrated with the situation, before asking resignedly as I pointed to the glasses on my face. "Then, is this piece of crap the reason why I always felt like I was thinking of a million things at the same time and had problems focusing until learned to control it?"

She looked at me stunned for a moment before starting to giggle, absently I noted that Kiba chuckled, Akeno giggled as well, while Koneko was the only one who didn't seem to care and continued eating.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before an idea came to my mind.

'If I also have Telekinesis, maybe I can disguise it as part of the Sacred Gear… I should confirm it now.'

I focused on a paper on Rias desk and willed it to rise, at first nothing happened, but after a couple of seconds and me putting more focus onto it, it flew into the air, bringing everyone's attention to it, at this point Issei had pretty much given up on awakening his for today.

Everyone then looked at me and I stood there with an awkward face.

'It wasn't supposed to be that attention catching…'

Rias looked at me with a questioning, awkward expression.

"That was you, right?"

I nodded silently and she continued.

"How, and also, why?"

I coughed to try and clear some of the awkwardness (It didn't work) and told her the excuse I had prepared.

"I had always felt that Telekinesis was pretty convenient, so I thought I'd try it, with what the situation is, I thought it wouldn't be much of a surprise, magic, angels, devils, what's Telekinesis next to that." I held my hand in the direction of the paper. "I'd say I was right."

Rias nodded her head slowly as if trying to process that. "Riiight…" She looked me in the eyes. "We'll have to look into that later."

I nodded as I thought bitterly. 'Of course we do.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiyo, Nerve here! a bit of a short chapter this time, kinda busy with exams. I'll try to make the next one a big one, no promises though.**

**phelipebr: R:** Bom capítulo**(Good Chapter)**

Realmente esse poder é bem útil em um nível mais avançado**(That power is really useful at a more advanced level)**

**A: Obrigado! E sim, também acho, é poder bastante versátil.(Thanks! And yes, I also think so, it's a very versatile power.)**

**MrSpice: R: **More plz

**A: I'll try!**

**HeavenLibrary: R: **becoming accelerator in dxd?

**A: Probably not...? I don't think so.**

**desropter: R: **good idea and tahnks for not making another harem!

**A: Thanks, like I said, I've been burnt out by harems and it's not like there's not a Gazillion ones out there of every kind and shape to read, single pairings kinda turned into a novelty for me at some point.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

"And if you work hard enough you might be able to have your very own servants."

I pinched the bridge of my nose as watched Rias whisper that in Issei's ear and he froze, gears turning in his head as he heard what was literally the temptation of a Devil.

Rias had just finished explaining how our Devil contracts worked and was giving a Issei the pamphlets he had to distribute for today.

Probably noticing his reluctance and lack of motivation she leaned in and said that, giving the pervert the motivation he needed… and probably worsening his pervert tendencies, if the perverted grin on his face was anything to go from.

Issei turned to Rias perverted grin full in display at whatever thoughts his mind was conjuring up.

"C-Can I really get my own servants?"

Rias smiled and leaned back, sitting properly on the couch.

"Of course."

Issei's grin widened.

"A-And they'll do whatever I tell them to?"

Rias nodded and glint flashed through her eyes as her smile widened imperceptibly.

I couldn't help but smile wryly and shake my head.

'Issei just fell right into her trap.'

"Yes."

Issei's nostrils widened as he breathed heavily and… was he drooling?

I decided to let the situation play itself out and rest my elbow on the couch hand rest, leaning my cheek on my fist, letting my head rest there as I watched expressionlessly, pretty sure my amusement showed somewhat if the glance Rias threw me was anything to go by.

"Even-" Issei gulped before continuing. "Even s-sexual ones?"

I let out a breath, a mixture between a chuckle and a scoff and looked at him in exasperation.

'Do you only think with your dick? Actually... I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to that.'

If either of them heard me they didn't show it as Rias brought a finger to her chin and looked up as if considering it, before looking back at him and smiling with her eyes closed.

"If they are your servants I don't see why not."

Issei fistpumped with shining eyes.

"Yoooosh, I'm ready buchou! I won't disappoint you!"

I waved my hand at him in a shooing gesture when he looked at me.

"Right, right, shoo, go do your mission, I've got a dress-down to be given."

I glanced at Rias as I said the last part only to find her looking at me through narrowed eyes, chin resting in her hand and a smirk on her lips.

I sighed and shooed him away again as he looked to and from between me and Rias like a confused child, before I let out a rueful chuckle as I looked him.

"It's my fault and I probably deserve it, don't worry about it, go do your thing, _Kohai_."

Issei nodded hesitantly at my words and made his way out of the room while glancing back occasionally, as if he expected us to start fighting or something.

I watched as he went out of the and let out a light sigh after I was alone with Rias before murmuring to myself.

"Hook, line and sinker, can't say I'm surprised it was this easy for you to… motivate him, after all he can be pretty simple."

Rias chuckled at that and leaned back with her arms crossed under breasts, a proud smile on her lips as if saying 'That much is to be expected'.

Looking at her being smug I narrowed my eyes and gave a slight glare as I said.

"But his behavior shouldn't be encouraged, do you know how much time I had to spend for him to show even a bit of restraint?"

She gave me a sheepish, apologetic look that quickly turned skeptical as she finished processing my words and I grumbled.

"Even if it was only when I was around."

Rias started giggling while I let out a long-suffering sigh.

"I seriously can't wrap my head around how he got like that, even if I want to blame hormones, no one just… _becomes_ like that for _no reason_… " I turned to look at her, who was now trying not to laugh harder. "Right!?" And gloriously failing at it.

I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation as I looked at Rias laughing.

'Well…' I thought as a wry smile grew on my lips. 'At least she has a nice laugh.'

Maybe there was a reason why he was such a pervert and I just didn't remember it, the amount of things I knew about the DxD universe was honestly pretty low, wasn't really expecting to one day need it after all.

I let out another sigh an leaned back on the couch, bring my arms back to the top of the backrest and resting the bag of my head on it as I looked at the ceiling.

"So... am I getting a dress-down?" I asked, before glancing at her from the corner of my eye, flinching slightly and turning my eyes back to the ceiling at the sight of her narrow eyed glare.

We spent a few tense seconds in silence before I heard I sigh and glanced back at her to see her now resting her head in her palm, looking at me with a wry smile and rolling her eyes when I looked at her.

"As much as you deserve it," She threw me another narrow eyed glare as she said that - damn she's good at those - before it softened and she continued. "I shall spare you this time," She narrowed her eyes again in warning. "I don't want to hear anything like that again from you, alright?"

I pursed my lips as I looked at the ceiling, finally nodding after a moment. "Noted."

There was silence again after that, it wasn't an awkward or tense one though, it was… comfortable.

'Yeah, comfortable is a good word, wouldn't my relaxing like this every once in a while…'

After a while I glanced at Rias.

'Guess she was more tired than she looked."

She was sleeping, using her arm a pillow.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, closed my eyes and let myself sink into the couch.

'I think I'll do the same, been kinda tired all day for some reason'

I cracked an eye open and glanced at Rias sleeping figure before closing it again as I held back a yawn.

'It should...be ok…'

That was my last thought as I drifted asleep.

* * *

**Akeno's POV**

"They are still gathering up more stray exorcists, seems like whatever they are doing is important." Akeno murmured in thought.

Walking beside her were Kiba and Koneko, Kiba seemed to be similarly in thought while Koneko simply ate her snacks.

They had just gone on another scouting run to the church the Stray Exorcists were gathering and the presumed base of the Fallen Tadaaki and Issei had encountered.

She saw Kiba nodding at her words before he spoke.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Akeno narrowed her eyes and nodded along with Koneko.

"Then we'll have to teach them the punishment bad kids receive in our territory."

Kiba chuckled as he shook his head in amusement, already used to his peerage's Queen's sadistic tendencies, before eventually nodding his head.

"I suppose so."

They stopped talking as they reached the old school building, heading inside, intending to report the situation they found their King and new Rook sleeping peacefully, one at her desk and the other on the couch.

Looking at the situation Akeno covered her mouth and held back a giggle while Kiba let out an amused breath.

As for Koneko, she looked at the both of them and pouted slightly, also wanting to take a nap, eventually making her way to the couch opposite of Tadaaki's after a moment.

Looking at Koneko's antics Akeno and Kiba smiled, before Kiba made his way to the same couch and sat beside her.

Akeno in the meanwhile made her way out of the room and to the kitchen intending to make drinks for everyone.

"Let's see, chocolate milk for Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun always takes tea, Rias always takes tea as well but…" She thought back to the two sleeping. "I suppose a coffee would be more appropriate for the two of them." She then smiled. "And I should make something for Issei-kun as well," She hummed In thought. "He still has to take a summoning request today, so coffee?" She hummed in thought some more before shaking her head. "No coffee might be too strong, let's go with black tea then." She nodded content with herself.

Roughly 20 minutes later, she finished making the drinks, put them on a tray and made her way back to the club room.

Getting inside she smiled as she saw Rias and Tadaaki still sleeping before making her way to Kiba silently and handing him his tea, getting a grateful nod from the Knight in return.

Handing the Chocolate milk to Koneko who took it with a small nod, she looked at the time and decided that she should wake Rias up before Issei came back so that she could report their scouting run.

She walked up to Rias and grabbed her shoulder before shaking it gently, getting a groan in response to which she let out a giggle before shaking Rias shoulder again.

Lifting her head when she noticed that she wouldn't be able to continue sleeping, Rias threw a deadpan, sleepy stare a Akeno.

"It's already nighttime and we have finished our scouting run, I thought it'd be best to wake you up." Akeno smiled apologetically. "Should I have not?"

Rias eyes widened slightly in surprise before looking at the open window. Seeing the dark sky she sighed before shaking her head.

"No, you did well Akeno. It's been busy these few days, I suppose I was more tired than I thought." She then narrowed her eyes sharply. "What was the situation?"

"It was as you said, the number of stray exorcist there is slowly increasing." Akeno then bowed her head in shame. "We still haven't managed to spot any Fallen however, my apologies."

Rias waved her hand in dismissal. "That's fine, it's clear that whatever they are doing is important for them if they're gonna gather so many exorcists, they let themselves be spotted and give us an excuse to act so easily." She tapped her fingers on the desk in thought as she muttered "The war between our three factions is in a rare respite with the exhaustion after The Great War, small conflicts are fine, but we can't give them an excuse to start the war again, after all, us devils were the ones most affected by it" A grimace came to Rias face as she thought about that, the stupid engagement that was forced upon her was proof of that.

Guessing what Rias was thinking about, Akeno's face adopted a grimace as well.

Spitting out a sigh at the messy situation Rias looked back to Akeno. "For now they aren't doing anything, but it's probably just a matter of time, whatever it is they're doing, they are doing it in my turf, and if they think that they can do whatever they want in my turf then they are in for a surprise." She smirked sharply at Akeno before saying, we just need an excuse to act, something that'll justify us taking action, usually just being in my turf would be enough but I don't want to create unnecessary conflicts with the other two factions if possible."

Akeno nodded and committed her King's words to memory as Rias continued, murmuring to herself.

"They dared to hurt my cute new servants, of course I'm going to deliver payback for them."

Akeno smiled at Rias' murmurs it was exactly this overprotectiveness of her's that she liked most about her.

Akeno glanced at the still sleeping Tadaaki before smiling teasingly at Rias.

"Ara, ara, I'm quite surprised at how comfortable you've gotten to each other, to fall asleep so easily around one another."

Rias pouted slightly at Akeno, before looking away slightly.

"Mou, you know that's not it, Akeno. Tadaaki's body is still tired from his injuries, that's why he fell asleep."

Akeno's teasing smile widened.

"Ara, already dropped the honorifics, that's quite fast!"

Akeno watched with growing amusement as Rias' cheeks reddened slightly, her King trying to hide her fluster before abruptly calming down and sighing confusing Akeno in the process.

"I don't think that it'll be that easy to get close to him"

Akeno tilted her head, visibly confused to which Rias shook her head before grabbing the coffee Akeno had set down on her desk beforehand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bluefang129: R: **Story's got potential. Not much has happened yet, but I'm hopeful that when time comes you'll will make appropriate changes and not lazily follow cannon checkpoints without significant differences. I like the MCs attitude and practicality (minus trying to save issei without a plan), please don't change that and turn into a stereotypical cheesy protagonist, who ends up being dense, and doing silly thing like refusing to kill villains. He should keep his cards close, in regard to not being from their world, and utilize/weaponize his knowledgeable of future. Keep up the good work

**A: Wow! That's... I think the first serious review I got for this story! Thanks!**

**But to answer your review!**

**I'm glad that you think it has potential, I've said it a lot but I'm just writing this in my free time so I'm really not sure if this story is going to satisfy a lot of people but I'm glad that you seem to like it.****As for the the other things you mentioned, to be honest they are things that I'm looking to avoid myself, I don't know how well I'll dodge them but I should manage fairly well, I'll try to keep more of an eye on it though.****I can tell you this, Tadaaki is more of a pragmatist and won't have much of a problem with killing villains. (Make of that what you will.)**

**Guest: R: **Definitely one of the most well written fanfics I've ever read. Looking forward to reading more of this.

**A: Thanks! I think there are lot better writen fanfics than mine, but I appreciate the compliment!**

**Another Guest1029: R: **You know what's really broken about telekinesis that most writers desperately avoid? The fact that there isn't much to stop a telekinetic from squeezing internal organs into paste. It's hard to fight a guy when your brain's leaking out of your ears.

**A: Yup, broken as hell, which is why they avoid it unless they're writing an OP MC, which I'm not, or at least I'm not planning to at the moment.**

**And usually I'd agree with you on that there really isn't much to stop that,_ but_, and it's what I'm gonna go with for my story for now, so if you think there's any holes with it feel free to correct me, I'm kinda figuring out my plot as I go, _BUT_, in DxD there's magic power, demonic power and all that, and _supposedly _all beings with it emanate some of it, _soooo..._ can't I just say that _that_ interferes with Telekinetic force and won't let Tadaaki squeeze anyone's brains into mush? (Unless they're normal humans, not to mention that he'd have to learn to do that first)**

**Again, I'm still figuring it out as I go so feel free to poke any holes in that, and I'll _try_ ti come up with something better.**

**Okay! That's the Reviews done!**

**I'd like to ask you guys something, do you think I'm getting to heavy with the Tadaaki x Rias interactions? I was looking back on my chapters and I wasn't sure if I was or not so I wanted your opinion.**

**Have a good read!**

* * *

Let me the first to tell you that Issei's voice can be quite obnoxious. Doubly so if you're waking up to it.

"Leave it to me, buchou!"

That yell was followed shush, though I'm not sure by who, since I was still struggling to gather the will to open my eyes, but bless their soul for admonishing the loudmouth and bringing peace to my poor ears.

'You'd think he'd have learned his lesson by now...'

I let out a deep sigh as I finally resigned myself to waking up and opened my eyes, leveling a narrow eyed contemplating glare.

Probably hearing my sigh, Issei turned around to look at me with and sheepish expression, behind him Rias pinched the bridge of her nose before giving me an apologetic look.

Issei scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I'm sorry, Akechi-senpai."

My brows furrowed slightly and I gazed at him strangely, still contemplating.

After a few seconds of silence, Issei started fidgeting, uncomfortable under my gaze and the awkward silence.

"Ehm, w-what us it, senpai?"

I continued looking at him for another moment before saying in a slow and serious manner.

"I am considering whether or not to change my methods of handling you."

He blinked at me in confusion, absently I noted the amused smirked on Rias lips and I continued in the same dead serious tone.

"Clearly you have some sort of masochistic fetish, seeing as you still haven't managed learned your lesson after all the yelling and punishment I've put you through, as such, I'll have to adapt my methods accordingly."

I finished with a thoughtful nod to emphasize my words and relished in the result of my words. Truly, it's amazing the effect a couple words can have.

I watched with a smirk on my lips as Issei's skin turned as white as paper and his face morphed into an expression of complete terror, before he started turning slightly green, gagging.

I scratched my nose, silently lighting a candle for the pervert as I saw that, at Rias side, Akeno's eyes had adopted a strange shine as she looked at Issei.

'Then again, he might be happy at the attention?' I reasoned to myself as I waited for Issei to recover from the mental blow.

Eventually Issei regained some semblance of thought locked at me with an imploring gaze. "Please spare me Senpai! I'll be careful in the future! I promise!" He tried to plead his case.

I rested my elbow on the armrest and leaned my head on my fist as I looked at him thoughtfully, as if pondering his case.

Of course, I wouldn't do anything of what I was threatening, as much as the pervert annoyed me he wasn't all that bad, not to mention that in all my skills and limited patience, dealing with masochists and or sadists wasn't something that I could or wanted to do, not to mention that said pervert, _to my knowledge_, didn't have said fetish.

Of course, if that's really the case or not is not something I care to find out.

"Alright, that's enough Tadaaki, Issei-kun seems to have learned his lesson, he also has a job to do, no time to waste."

Issei let out a breath of relief and I sighed in mock regret before my brain processed Rias' words properly, making my new memories jump in surprise at the lack of honorific, confusing me.

'Why'd she drop the honorifics already? We've know each other for less than a day, at most she'd be interested in me for saving Issei, right?'

I couldn't think of why she'd drop honorifics, our relationship wasn't one that'd encourage her to drop them, if anything it was the contrary, she should be trying to sound me out, to figure me out, understand what made me tick.

'Is it because I'm in her peerage now? No, then Issei would get the same treatment, he didn't though...'

I looked at her as she got up, trying to pick apart her brain for answers.

'To get me comfortable? To get my guard down? A trap?'

My eyes sharpened and my muscles tensed for but a moment before I dismissed the thought.

'No, that'd be counter productive, she'd have wasted her last Rook and she's seen that I have value, it'd be an action with all cons an no pros.'

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind trying to open up my thought process.

'To show that she trusts me?...Possible. Then she already saw through my dubious character and is taking steps to counteract it.'

Smart. Insidious, even, but she acted to fast, setting off alarms, ruining the process.

'No, it'd still work, still _will_ actually.'

My eyes snapped open and a laugh escaped before I devolved into a laughing mess and everyone in the room looking at me strangely, but I couldn't care less at the moment, not with the amount of relief that flooded through my brain, a strange relief that even I couldn't justify, but felt strangely... nice.

'It'll still work, because it shows she cared enough to _actually **think**_ about it.'

I rubbed my eyes clearing the tears that had formed, even as a stray chuckle escaped my lips and locked eyes with Rias's shocked, joyful one's, a grin on my lips, bobbing my head up and down, before finally saying.

"Good move."

She understood what I meant, if the way her lips widened into a grin of her own and her eyes glimmered with joy were any indication.

"Thank you." She bowed her head in acceptance of my praise, the grin still on her lips.

"Would someone mind explaining me what's going on? I feel like I missed something." Issei asked, confused, to no one in particular, but only got head shakes in response since they were just as confused as he was.

I took the fall and 'explained'. "Let's just say that Rias just got one over on me and leave it at that."

Issei let out a confused noise at my words and I shook my head in response. "Didn't you have a mission to do?"

His eyes widened in realization, as he discarded all the sophistry to the back of his mind "Right!"

I looked at him with an amused smile at how quickly he could switch trains of thought, the others however looked at me strangely for a couple more moments before letting it go in favor of continuing on with the schedule

I fell in line beside Rias as Akeno made her way to an empty space in the room and in order to prepare the teleportation magic circle and Rias started explaining to Issei what he needed to know for his first contract.

I turned to her in confusion as she finished. "Shouldn't I be doing one as well? After all, I just joined, right?"

She nodded, acknowledging my words without looking at me. "Usually that'd be the case, but this contract was an extra one from Koneko, she got two and couldn't take care of both of them since she was lacking the time, hence why it was given to Issei, not to mention that you have already awakened your sacred gear, so, I want you to start getting feel for it."

I hummed in realization as I felt Issei's envious gaze try to burn me alive. "I see" I then turned to my pervert an rolled my eyes at his look.

"Don't you have an objective?" He looked at me still annoyed that I could skip menial work but confused at why I'd asked that and nodded, prompting to me release a helpless, annoyed sigh.

"Even if it's not the most noble of goals it's still something to work towards and this'll contribute towards it right?"

His eyes widened slightly in realization before he nodded eyes glinting in determination and I let out another sigh, slightly mollified by the giggle I heard beside me.

Issei proceeded to walk to walk to the teleportation magic circle with a grin, spreading his arms with a delighted smile as the circle started shining a bright red in a grandiose manner, the circle coming to start, ready to do it's duty and sole function... Until it went out in the most anti-climatic fashion ever.

I barely held back my grin of schadenfreude managing to suppress it to a faint smirk before I heard the distinct sound of skin slapping against skin, turning my head to the side to see Rias covering her eyes slightly as she looked at Issei through the gaps in her fingers, helpless at his situation.

I could also hear Akeno's 'fufu's' as she seemingly took amusement in the situation, Kiba shook his head, as helpless to the situation as his King while Koneko just took it as stoically as always.

As for our favorite pervert he was looking at where the magic circle used to be still stunned at what had just happened.

Rias coughed lightly. "Issei, it would seem like you can't jump."

'Jump. So that's the proper name for the teleportation thingy, probably should've paid attention when she was explaining that...' I thought before tilting my head as I remembered something. 'Wait, she explained that while I was sleeping didn't she?'

While I was thinking that Issei was looking at Rias dumbfounded. "What...?"

Rias let out a light sigh. "Your demonic power can't support the amount needed for a jump." She finished with apologetic smile as she looked at him in pity.

I leaned my weight on my back leg before saying to him, the same smirk I had in the beginning still on my lips. "Looks like you'll have to take the long way around."

* * *

"So what should I do?"

I was once again alone with Rias in the club room, she was sitting on one of the couches while I sat on the other

She wanted to make sure of what I could do, get a felling for my capabilities, the abilities of the my sacred gear, which she supposedly didn't have much information about.

Now, for that, there were two possible reasons, first, it was as she said and this sacred gear is a pretty rare one and I, previously already had it, either past me, for _some _reason, or past Tadaaki.

Second... Whatever threw me in here also gave me this sacred gear for whatever reason...

'Well, there's also a third, which my instincts agree more with which is some kind of mixture between the two.'

Either way, I didn't have enough clues to make any kind of guess about it, I was pretty much just taking shots in the dark and following my gut.

'There's only so far you can go that way though.'

I was pretty sure that whatever threw me here didn't have any malicious intentions towards me, or it wouldn't have given me power, so I decided to disregard it for the time being and focus on the situation at hand.

'She said that my Sacred Gear had something to do with the mind, disguising Telekinesis as part of it's power shouldn't be to hard, since in a way, Telekinesis is related to the mind as well. As for besides that... I'll just have to roll with the punches.'

With a plan of action slightly formed I turned my attention back to Rias.

"Try to do what you did earlier with the papers."

I nodded at her words inwardly annoyed at said experiment I did with the papers. Even if it was _kinda_ what I wanted to do, they weren't supposed to go flying everywhere!

Anyway, what's done is done, not to mention that it was my first time that I used this new power of mine so I _sorta_ have an excuse... right?

"Sure." I answered back to her instruction, not letting my inner conflict affect my outward actions.

I concentrated and thought back to my memories of the paper experiment.

When I was trying to will the paper into lifting to the air it didn't work immediately, in fact only once I concentrated on the paper so much that everything else seemed to fade did it go launching into the air like a hound let loose, not at all like the slight float that I wanted.

There was a gain from this little experiment though, just before the papers launched into the air, I felt a _something_ in my head, I'm guessing this is whatever lets me have Telekinetic powers, either a new energy like demonic power, which I still don't know how to use, or... something else, I'm not exactly sure what else it could be, I'm mostly just banking my guess in it being some sort of energy, since that's kind of what it felt like.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, turning as much of my focus as I could towards my head, paying attention to each and every feeling that I could catch, becoming hyper aware of each breath, every hair rubbing on my skin, each twitch in my muscles, each itch, each-.

I let out a frustrated breath, opening my eyes and scratched my hair.

"It's okay, there's no hurries, take your time." Rias gave me a reassuring smile.

I looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath while rubbing my face. "Right, no hurries." I let out the breath I took and leaned back into the sofa, letting my body fall limp against it.

'No hurries, huh?' I almost let out a snort at the words. 'I... no, we, don't exactly have the luxury of time, I can't just leave it all to fate and believe that Issei will _somehow_ harness the power of boobs to save the day as he did in cannon, for all I know this is a different universe from that one, after all, I'm not supposed to be here, what else will change.'

I shook my head slightly to clear the dark thoughts out of my head, whether things will be different or not isn't what I need to worry for now, my worries right now is taking control of Telekinesis and using it to my advantage.

I let myself relax again, focusing once more on my head.

This time I focused mostly on my breath and let everything else fade out.

A breath in, one out... One in, another out.

I kept going like that for a while, until eventually everything besides my breathing faded into nothing, still though this wouldn't get me anywhere so I threw something else in.

I started willing that what was around me lifted into the air, while still focusing most of my attention on my breathing, leaving some of it to try and catch anything new that popped up.

For a while I just kept like that, a breath in, another out.

It felt like minutes, but my logic side told me that it was probably only seconds, but eventually something _did pop up._

'Gotcha!'

Turning all of my attention from my breathing to this feeling I sort of managed to lock onto it, and started to try and prob it for any reaction it had to me.

After doing that for a while I came to the conclusion that it pretty much did what I willed it to, only thing being that it seemed... sluggish.

It was slow, it seemed almost... weak? That's what it felt like to me anyway, like any and all action was a tremendous effort, kinda of like when you were dead tired and couldn't move a muscle.

I needed it to move though, needed it to do _something,_ cause there ain't no way in hell I'm wasting any bit of potential I have in this world.

I slowly cracked open my eyes still keeping most of my focus on this new energy of mine, idly noticing that the pen that was resting on the coffee table was now floating above it, and willed the energy to slowly bring the pen to me.

The pen started moving almost immediately this time, slowly drifting towards me.

When it was in front of me I let out go of any and all focus I had and started panting, feeling like I had just ran 3 laps around the school, only now noticing how drenched in sweat I was.

'Guess this is more draining than I thought it'd be...'

"Congrats!" Rias cheered with a bright smile at my achievement.

I gave a weak smile. "Thanks." I took a couple more breaths before saying. "I'll have to work on my stamina if I want to make proper use of it though, it drained me too much for just this little use."

She nodded in agreement with a thoughtful look as she murmured more to herself than to me. "If your Gear drains you this much, then, I think it'd be best to start your training early, probably focus on stamina for now..."

I smirked at how thoughtful she was being and hummed in agreement. "I'd also like to get started with demonic power."

She looked at me in pondering, making me wonder if I pushed to much and started to take back my words. "If it's too much trouble I-"

"I'll help you with it in my free time." She looked me in the eyes and nodded firmly, as if confirming her words with herself. "Demonic power is important to any Devil so it would be best if you knew how to make use of yours. I was planning to teach you and Issei later, but learning a little earlier wouldn't be a problem." She turned to look at me strictly. "When you reach the stamina requirements I'll teach you, but not before then." She looked downwards slightly in thought. "I'll also have to get Issei started on his training..."

I nodded at her conditions, knowing that it was probably for my own good before smirking wryly at her following words. "Well..." I sighed in reluctance at what I was going to say. "I know I shouldn't encourage this but..." I looked at her with the same wry smirk. "At least he's easy to encourage."

Rias eyebrows rose in realization before she started to giggle. "I suppose that _is _true."

I rolled my eyes jokingly at her before looking at her in a mock know it all smug face "Of course it is, I said it, I would _never_ be mistaken."

We stood there looking at one another for a couple seconds before breaking down laughing.


End file.
